Solangelo one shot
by Kittymagicat
Summary: Nico goes out to bring in a ghost, and ends up in the infirmary with Will. So Y'know, the usual ;) Also oc is a helpful illusive ghost. Not really a main character. Might continue it into a story if enough people want me to.
1. Chapter 1

-Hey, guys here is a Solangelo fanfic one shot I wrote to celebrate it becoming canon! Yay! *Super happy face* Please remember that (as always) reviews and constructive criticism are always welcome. Trying to keep the authors notes short at the moment.-

-Nico's point of view-

I walk down the bustling streets, weaving my way through the crowds. The square is thriving today, but it provides extra cover for me. Chatting away, no one notices the dark boy stalking the streets. No-one ever notices me unless I want them to. If I close my eyes, I can imagine I'm back with Bianca. There's a fountain somewhere, water softly bubbling down, and the sweet smell from the roses bordering the cobbled square fill my nose. Yes. It definitely reminds me of Bianca. She would have loved it here. Jostling into me, a civilian reminds me of why I'm here.

Somewhere, sulking around, is an angry ghost that somehow escaped from the underworld. My wonderful father decided to send me to search for it and bring it back. Yay. I know that a lot of other demigods would jump at the chance to go on a quest, but when you're newly healed (after almost fading from shadow jumping too much and being slashed by a werewolf) and a war has just been won, you're a bit less enthusiastic.

Besides, right now I could be sitting with my... _friends._ Friends. The word tastes foreign in my mouth. They are something I've gotten used to not having and abruptly being thrown in with a group (thank you Gods) is a little, well, confusing. And Will. I get to sit with Will. His face fills my vision and for a second I'm lost in his eyes.

A tap on my shoulder makes me whirl around, sword already in my hand. A guy blinks.

"Uh. Hey." He mutters eyeing my sword.

I scowl. "Found anything?" I snapped as the ghost stared forlornly at me.

"No." He whispers. Drifting away. He's been hanging around me for almost a week now but he always disappears when he sees anyone else. He makes me look like I'm talking to myself, and mad. Yes, he definitely makes me look crazy. Anyway, he's been floating around for so long, constantly hanging over my shoulder I decided to put him to use.

Eventually I spot my target. She's halfway down an alleyway sitting on some bins. Quickly and quietly I prowl towards her, sword at the ready. I'm not in the mood for any _funny business_ but there's no doubt there is likely to be some. I mean, she did manage to escape the underworld.

By now I've reached the entrence of the alleyway and there's no use trying to hide anymore. There is nothing to offer cover, besides, she's trapped here.

I smirk and stride towards her, she doesn't notice me until I'm on her. I open my mouth ready to tell her to come with me easily or I can dispatch her the hard way, but I don't get time to say anything. She turns opening her mouth and screams.

My ears ring and it's agony. I fall to the floor clutching my head and she glides straight through me. I'm able to detachably gaze up at her for a seconds before the world goes black and I tumble into nothingness.

\- SEVERAL HOURS LATER -

'I have a splitting headache.' Is my first thought when I wake up and when I say splitting, I mean _splitting._ My head feels like its about to implode. Blinking open my eyes I'm met with a blindingly white light and that's when the smell of antiseptic hits me. I'm in the infirmary. Again. Oops, Will won't be happy.

Struggling to sit up, I glance around to see if there's anyone else in the room. To my dismay I'm the only one. That means Will won't be hesitant to shout and scream at me if he sees fit. Great.

Huffing, I eventually scramble upright.

"Stefan?" I half whisper into the silence. A few seconds later a voice replies.

"Here." Stefan floats into view.

"How did I get here?" I demand. He shrugs.

"Don't know."

But then before I can reply the door is abruptly thrown open and Will strides in. He's wearing the usual green surgeons shirt, but also tan coloured shorts and a green tee shirt beneath it. And flip flops. He's wearing flip flops. I resist the temptation to laugh.

"Who were you talking to?" Will demands immediately.

"Stefan." I reply dismissively. "How did I get here?"

"Stefan who?" He ignores me.

"Ghost." I mutter. "How did I get here?"

"You summoned a GHOST?" He yells at me.

"No." And suddenly I'm very aware that I sound like a sulking teenager. "He just kind of, floats around. Sometimes."

"Hmn." Will doesn't sound like he believes me.

"As to how you got here: Patrol found you just inside the boundary." He sounds very unimpressed.

"Where is this _Stefan_ now?" He changes subject quickly and for once I'm grateful.

"I don't know he just kind of... vanishes..."

Will huffs again. Then he sits beside me, gently pushing hair from my eyes. I find myself leaning into the touch.

"Hey death boy?" He whispers, pulling me closer.

"What?" I whisper and for once I don't mind being so close to someone. In fact I rather like it.

"Don't scare me like that again." He replies, continuing to pet me. He rubs soothing circles into my arms and I feel my eyelids dropping.

"M'kay." I half whimper, curling closer to the warmth he gives off.

"Promise." He demands.

"Promise." I return.

Then I let the darkness draw me back in, knowing I'm safe in his arms.

\- **_Authors note -_**

Yeah yeah, I know another one. Bad kitty ;) But hey ho! Anyway just wanted to say thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed it and constructive criticism and reviews pretty please *flutters eyelashes*

Love ya

-Kittymagicat xx


	2. Chapter 2

\- AUTHORS NOTE. Back again after so long! My only excuse is exam! Apologies. Anyway, here is the second chapter. I think maybe I'll make this into a proper Fanfiction instead of just one shots. Maybe. But enough from me, here are our favourite contrasting little darlings ;) constructive criticism is always welcome! -

\- Nico's point of view -

when I awoke again, Will was still with me. Snoring softly in a chair next to the bed, he looked the perfect picture and I had to hide my smile. How odd. Not only do I now have friends but maybe, hopefully, I can have something... More... with Will. Moving forward, I gently pushed his arm off me. Slipping quietly to my feet, I began to tiptoe to the door. Hopefully Will wouldn't wake up. Not yet anyway.

Alone in the empty hall, I called on Stephan again.

"Seph?" I hissed. "Where are you?" For a moment there was no answer, and it seemed like I was taking to the wall. The yellow paint was slowly peeling off and I resisted the urge to pick more away. Glancing around, I checked again that there was no-one around. Sebastian wouldn't turn up if there was. I huffed and tried again.

"Stephan come out." An order this time. "Where are you?"

"Here." A voice behind me muttered. I span around, coming face to face with the sulky ghost. "Why?" He always sounded so morose and looked so miserable. Maybe that was just something that came with being dead and wandering the earth with no purpose. It didn't help that - like me - his long dark hair fell in his eyes, making him look even more depressing than he already was. Porcelain pale skin and dark hidden eyes made him look creepy. However as I was often around ghosts, it didn't bother me as much as it would others.

"I know, you know how I got here. Tell me." I demanded, I needed an explanation. Especially as Will would probably interrogate me the second he awoke. Speaking of which, I should hurry, he will not be happy to find me out of bed. Not so soon after found anyway.

"Sorry. I can't help you." Stephan faded out.

"Stephan!" I hissed

"Nico?" A sleepy voice asked from behind me. I whirled around and winced. Will looked confused, as far as he could tell I had been taking to no-one. Yep. Stephan sure did make me look crazy. Taking a closer look at Will, I realised how bad he looked. worry lines on his forehead, bloodshot eyes and bags underneath them. Obviously he hasn't been sleeping well.

"Hey, Will." I gave him an awkward wave.

"What on earth are doing in the hall?" He asked, his voice horse. How had he gotten so bad in one night. Unless I had been out for several days... I began to answer, but he held up a hand. Sweeping blond, silky hair out of his eyes, he gestured for me to go into the room. "Save it. You can explain later. Rest for now." He stumbled back into the room collapsing in the chair again.

I nodded, glad to be let off so lightly. As I nestled back beneath the covers, I checked the time. No wonder I was getting off lightly. It was 2:00am. Will was clearly exhausted too. I suppose though that just meant more trouble for me when he awoke later.

"Will?" I whispered unsure if he was awake.

"Yeah?" He replied.

I eyed his chair, "you wanna, lie on the bed?" Feeling send conscious about his answer I twisted the sheets.

"With you?" He sounded surprised.

"I guess." My voice had dropped to be so quiet I wondered if he could hear me. A long pause followed."Will? You still awake?"

"Yes." He sounded hesitant. I kept my gaze firmly locked on the opposite wall as I heard him move. The bed shifted and I felt him lie down beside me.

Carefully, Will slipped his arms around me, and whilst I tensed I didn't move away. Will cuddled me closer. I didn't relax until I heard his breathing out and knew that he was asleep. Controlling my breathing I forced myself to sleep.

Unfortunately nightmares plagued my dreams and I tossed and turned all night. At one point I awoke hanging off the bed. Will was gone and a chill had frosted over the window. Quickly I hurried out of the room, my teeth chattering, in search for Will. The hallway was eerily quiet, and chills ran down my spine. My bare feet padded against the freezing floor as I peeked around a corner. Nothing. No one. Confused I slipped back and creeped forwards. My heart was beating out of my chest as I finally got to the exit.

Opening the door, I crept out closing the door behind me. As I turned I noticed that I wasn't outside. The murky bronze of a jar kept me trapped. My eyes widened and I screamed out, hurling myself at the glass, pounding on it. A huge eye appeared on the other side and I shrieked. I was back in the jar.

As I scrambled backwards, I lost my footing and fell and fell and fell. I hit water hard. Spluttering to the surface, I realised in horror that I was back in Tartarus. Shaking, I dragged myself out of the river. Something grabbed my from behind and is screamed.

I rocketed upright and smacked into something. No, someone. Will. Just a dream; I took a deep steadying breath as he grimaced rubbing his head, where I had collided with him. Casting a concerned look down at me, he took my hands.

"Stop." He whispered, curling his fingers around mine. I looked down and suddenly realised why the room was still so dark. The shadows coiled around me, pouring out in an endless tide. I imagine a shield around me, holding them in. The rest dispersed immediately and, to my surprise, Will was glowing. A soft golden light around him, like an angel.

"What happened?" Will stroked my hair back out of my face. "You can tell me." He sounded so reassuring. But I wasn't convinced. Turning away from him, I struggled to hold in my tears.

-AUTHORS NOTE-

Hey my lovely readers! After having people ask for another chapter, I crawled out of my warm cosy bed in Hell and wrote this. Please enjoy and remember that reviews and constructive criticism make my day!

Love you all

\- Kittymagicat xxx


End file.
